HackOVERSOUL
by IronMaidenHikari
Summary: Everyone thought that HAO was gone for good. But when Yoh and co.[company] logs into The World, they find HAO there. To add to the problem, a new mystery aroused in The World. Could Yoh and co. save The World AND fend off HAO at the same time?


.HackOVERSOUL

Hikari: This is my very first ficcy!! Never thought I'll be putting anything on here... but here it is! .HackOVERSOUL!!

Disclaimer:

Don't own, 'nuff said.

Log 1

The Threads of Fate

It was a hot sunny day. The summer holidays were still on. Actually, it had just started. A teen with orange headphones walked around Funbari Onsen, without picking up his feet. Life for him was all peaceful, without the presence of a psychotic Shaman wanting to slaughter all humans. The teen yawned. A trickle of tears followed. As he was settling down, he heard footsteps. He froze at the sound. To him, this was the sound of torture following. The brunette quickly stood up straight, while holding his breath. After what seemed like decades of fear, the wooden door finally slid open. A girl with a red bandana and blue beads stood before the nervous brunette. She casually walked in, with a package in hand. The teen wondered what the girl was getting.

"Ohayo, Anna." The headphones boy said nervously, trying to start a conversation.

"It's more like Konichiwa, do you have any idea what time it is, Yoh?" Anna replied harshly. "Sleeping on training, aren't you?" She cast a death glare at Yoh.

"Eh... iie, Anna. Err... what's that you got there, Anna?" Yoh tried to change the topic. Anna did not change her expression.

"This is the package from C . C Corporation, it's the client to log into The World. It comes with two virtual reality headsets." Anna explained. Yoh looked at the package with awe. He has heard so much about The World from HoroHoro and Manta, but he never had the chance to play it. Yoh always daydreamed about being in the world.

"Yoh." Anna's voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Help me connect this." She said.

"Hai! Got it." Yoh rushed over to help Anna connecting the headsets. After ten minutes of setting up. Yoh found himself wearing the brand new headset. This seemed like a dream come true.

"We are logging in, Yoh." The excited teen could hear Anna say.

Registering new users...

Username: AsakuraYoh

Password:

Class: Twin Blade

Username: KyouyamaAnna

Password:

Class: Summoner

Logging in...

Welcome to The World

Yoh could feel his clothes being ripped off and a new layer of clothes being skinned onto him. It was a nice sensation. He knew it was all virtual, but it felt very real. Before he knew what was happening. He felt his feet hit the ground. Yoh opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was the clearest sky and the brightest sun. The brunette could not help but being amazed. Yoh looked at his new clothes. The first thing he saw was the pair of leather gloves he was wearing. Then a white shirt topped with an orange vest. Yoh smiled happily. Then he noticed his pants looked strangely like his twin brother's pants, except minus the stars on the belts. Yoh put his hands on his head, he could feel a leather hat there, replacing his usual headphones. _This is great!_ Yoh thought. "Oi, Anna-" When Yoh looked over to his fiancée, he was stunned at the scene.

Anna was wearing the most beautiful robes Yoh had ever seen. It was the complete opposite from Anna's usual black dress. It was colorful. Random shades of blue, green, violet and pink could be spotted. Anna's hat reached all the down to her ankles. Anna was wielding a huge staff shaped into a crescent moon with a red crystal embedded onto it. However, Anna's stern expression did not change at all. She noticed Yoh's gaping face. "Nani?" She said in a dangerous tone. Yoh was once again snapped back into reality.

"Eh, nothing, you look really good in that, Anna." Yoh said nervously. Anna ignored him and walked off. "Oi! Anna! Wait up!" Yoh ran to catch up with her. Anna entered a dimensional ring. "What's that, Anna?" Yoh asked stupidly.

"It's a Chaos Gate, that is where we go to go between places. Right now, we are in a field, we will be attacked by monsters anytime, so keep on a lookout." Anna explained in an expressionless tone. Yoh and Anna walked around the field calmly. Right on their tenth step, they heard a howl. Right there, in front of them, a small puppy was barking fiercely at them. "Yoh, use your blades to defeat it." Anna gave Yoh a huge push.

Yoh stumbled forward. "Okay, you are going down, dog!"

- - -

Yoh: Enter Battle

Yoh VS Puppy Lv.1

- - -

The puppy made its first move on Yoh, the dog lashed his teeth into Yoh's arm.

Player Yoh was damaged. HP 145 / 150

Yoh shook the Puppy off and drew his blades. "Take that!" He double slashed his opponent. The Puppy disappeared.

--------

Winner: AsakuraYoh

Exp.: 100

Items: Leather Vest

Money: 100 g

-------

Yoh jumped up, feeling victorious. "Yea!!" he cheered. "Anna! I did it! I beat my first monster!!" Yoh looked back at the Summoner. She did not look too happy.

"Yoh! You baka! You lost HP on your first battle! It was pathetic!" Anna yelled. "You were not ready for an opponent attack!" She continued. Anime tears fell out of Yoh's eyes. After a lecture from Anna, the journey continued. Through out the trip, Yoh and Anna defeated many monsters and leveled up several times. Yoh was starting to get the hang of the game. Right now, Yoh is on level 4 and Anna is on level 5.

As the two were entering a forest. Yoh heard a rustle. "Who's there?" He drew his two blades. And slashed at the source of the sound.

"Wahh!!" Someone yelled. Yoh was startled.

"Oi! Anna, does monsters here make sounds like that?" He asked in a serious tone. Anna hit Yoh on the head with her staff.

"No, you baka! You just attacked another player!"

"Oww... okay! Whoever it is, show yourself!! I am not afraid of you!" Yoh demanded. A boy with blue spiky hair walked out of the bushes.

"What the hell, Yoh? Are you trying to kill me?" The boy screamed.

"HoroHoro!! I am so sorry! I thought you were a monster!" Yoh sweatdropped. Just then, Yoh noticed HoroHoro's blue and white robes with Ainu design. It looked like someone had just overdressed him a bit. Yoh started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" HoroHoro fumed.

"Nothing, it's just your outfit!" Yoh laughed again. HoroHoro hit Yoh on the head with his staff. HoroHoro's staff was shaped into an oversized snowflake, with blue crystals embedded into it. Yoh rubbed his head. Now there were two bumps formed on his head, which made him look like a cow.

"HoroHoro, you baka! You chickened out on that last battle!" An annoyed voice appeared behind Yoh. The injured Twin Blade turned around, to find another player with deep purple hair standing there. His golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ren!! Nice to see you here!!" Yoh was happy to see best friend here. Ren looked at the Twin Blade. He gaped for a second, then regained composure. The brunette gave the slightly surprised teen a friendly hug.

"Leg go of me, Yoh." Ren said in an irritated tone. Yoh giggled as he let go of Ren.

"Oh hey, is the whole Team The Ren here? I mean since HoroHoro and you are here... is Chocolove here also?" Yoh asked hopefully. Ren shook his head. The Twin Blade sighed with slight disappointment.

Right at that moment, the group heard a familiar laugh. Yoh snapped his head up. There, on the tallest of the trees, stood the most unwelcoming person – Asakura HAO. HoroHoro and Ren strike into battle position. HAO let out a chuckle.

"I don't think it's a good idea to attack an administer, ice boy and Tao." He said smiling. Asakura HAO was in a class of a wizard. He wore robes similar to Anna's but only it was much darker, and there were random stars on it. HAO's staff was shaped into a huge star, with many smaller stars around it.

"Administer?" Yoh asked, he was in the state of shellshock.

0-0-0

Next Episode:

Yoh: What?? Why is HAO here?

HAO: Yoh, you didn't finish me off right...

HoroHoro: We will kill you once and for all here!

HAO: That will not work!! Mwahaha!

On The next episode!!

The Mystery of a Star.

0-0-0

Now Logging out...

- - - - - - - - -

Hikari: How was it?? This is my very first ficcy!! It's not all that good... at least that's what I think... anyway, please review lots! And I will get the second chappie on! More reviews more chappies!!o


End file.
